


Acceptance: Before Feeling Love

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [6]
Category: Lovelyz, MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Culture Shock, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, Drama, F/M, Family, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Tourism, Unprotected Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, World Travel, social work, volunteer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "We are never so vulnerable as when we love."
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Original Male Character(s), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin, Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin, Lee Jinhyuk & Original Female Character(s), Lee Jinhyuk & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Acceptance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 5





	Acceptance: Before Feeling Love

**Author's Note:**

> > This is prequel and the 3rd installment of Acceptance tetralogy series.  
> > Contains spoiler for the upcoming Gyulhoon story and shares some moments with Yuyo in "Heart Under Blade", but from different point of view.  
> > Several highlights of this story were mentioned in all 5 previous writings ("Acceptance", "It's You", "Let The Sun Shines Upon Us", "Acceptance: You And I", "Heart Under Blade").
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

_Before I Fall In Love by Coco Lee_

Kata orang, kita tidak akan bisa tidur kalau hendak pergi jauh saking semangatnya, saking sibuknya isi kepala mengantisipasi hal-hal yang akan terjadi esok hari. Terlebih jika hari itu adalah hari istimewa yang sudah lama dinanti-nanti.

Begitulah kira-kira yang Wooseok alami saat ini. Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kedua matanya ingin segera beristirahat. Halaman terakhir buku _Percakapan Sehari-hari Bahasa Indonesia_ pun sudah berpamitan padanya. Mau tidak mau tangan kanan Wooseok menutup rapat lembaran-lembaran buku itu dan menaruhnya kembali di ransel hitam Eastpak-nya yang ada di atas nakas sebelah kanan ranjang.

Sejenak Wooseok menghela napas sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah buntalan bulu abu-abu yang mendengkur nyaman di atas kedua pahanya sejak dia naik ke kasur. Wooseok bahkan sengaja tidak mengubah posisinya yang setengah berbaring sambil menyandar pada bantal dan _headboard_ agar kucing Scottish Fold kesayangannya itu tidak terbangun.

“Bubu… Bisa-bisanya kau tidur pulas padahal mulai hari ini sampai dua pekan lagi kita tidak akan berjumpa? Jangan nakal dengan Yohan, nanti jatah makanmu berkurang,” Wooseok bermonolog sembari mengelus sayang bulu lebat Bubu dengan jemari lentiknya.

Hari ini, 4 Oktober 2014. Di bawah payung KUSSO (Korea University Social Service Organization), Wooseok akan berangkat ke Yogyakarta, Indonesia, bersama dengan 3 dosen dan 26 mahasiswa/i lainnya. Selama 14 hari mereka akan melakukan aktivitas sosial di SLB Negeri 1 Yogyakarta dan beberapa desa di lereng Gunung Merapi yang terkena dampak letusan tahun 2010.

Wooseok sangat senang dengan kegiatan sosial semacam ini karena dia jadi bisa menerapkan ilmu yang didapat di bangku kuliah pada masyarakat, sekaligus memperoleh ilmu-ilmu lain di luar bidang studinya guna menambah _soft skill_. Wooseok bahkan sampai menunda kelulusan yang sebenarnya bisa dia capai tahun ini demi menjadi relawan. Selain karena reputasi, jujur dulu Wooseok mendaftar masuk ke Korea University karena adanya KUSSO itu. Beruntung Wooseok adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik SMA-nya dan nilai transkripnya memenuhi standar Korea University yang dikenal tinggi.

Namun, mengikuti kegiatan relawan baik di dalam maupun di luar negeri bukan berarti sepenuhnya biaya ditanggung oleh kampus. Wooseok sadar akan hal itu. Keluarga Wooseok sebenarnya bisa dibilang cukup berada, tapi peristiwa hampir bangkrutnya usaha rumah makan boga bahari orang tuanya setahun lalu sempat membuat perekonomian keluarganya memburuk. Untunglah sejak kecil Wooseok dan adiknya, Yohan, sudah ditanamkan nilai-nilai menabung oleh orang tua mereka untuk berjaga-jaga di saat genting seperti itu. Wooseok bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menjadi tutor di sela-sela perkuliahan agar uang jajannya tetap ada dan tabungannya tetap berjalan meski nominalnya tidak sebanyak sebelumnya. Syukurlah kini usaha orang tua Wooseok sudah membaik kembali berkat teman lama ayahnya yang bersedia menjadi investor tetap sekaligus penasihat manajemen.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Wooseok berada, di depan kaunter _check-in_ E Terminal 1 Bandara Internasional Incheon. Bersama dengan ketua No Sooil, bendahara Jung Eunbi, dan ketiga dosen pembimbing mereka (Pak Jeon, Ibu Han, dan Ibu Kwon), Wooseok selaku sekretaris harus tiba lebih awal daripada anggota lainnya, yakni pukul 07.00. Beberapa anggota keluarga yang turut mengantar berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul, termasuk orang tua Wooseok dan Yohan.

Tak lama, satu per satu anggota lainnya menampakkan diri sambil mendorong bagasi-bagasi mereka berupa satu koper marun besar yang sewarna dengan rompi seragam dan beberapa kardus yang berisi perlengkapan selama di Indonesia. Dengan cekatan Wooseok mendata kehadiran teman-teman serta bagasi, sementara paspor-paspor dikumpulkan oleh Eunbi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lain halnya Sooil yang sibuk mondar-mandir mengatur bagasi-bagasi di satu tempat agar memudahkan mereka saat _check-in_ nanti.

“Ini, minum dulu.”

Tiba-tiba segelas kopi hangat Angel-in-us masuk dalam jangkauan penglihatan Wooseok. Seketika Wooseok menoleh pada si pemberi. Rupanya Lee Jinhyuk, koordinator klaster humaniora.

“Yang lain sudah kubagikan, tinggal untukmu,” katanya lagi.

Wooseok langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar semua teman-teman yang sudah datang termasuk ketiga dosennya masing-masing sudah memegang satu gelas kertas. Wooseok terlalu fokus pada daftar presensinya sehingga tak menyadari ada seorang ‘malaikat kopi’ di sekitarnya.

“Tapi tanganku…”

“Biar aku yang pegangi,” potong Jinhyuk seraya mengeluarkan sedotan dari gelas itu dan disodorkannya ke mulut Wooseok.

Jinhyuk mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya di bawah topi seragam putihnya, meyakinkan Wooseok untuk segera menyambut tawarannya karena Wooseok masih tak kunjung bereaksi selain menatap mata Jinhyuk melalui kacamata bulatnya.

“Terima kasih,” akhirnya Wooseok mengulum sedotan itu dan tanpa dia sadari, pipinya mulai merona.

Entah Jinhyuk mengetahuinya atau tidak karena begitu Wooseok menunduk, Jinhyuk segera membetulkan posisi topi Wooseok yang memang agak miring sejak tadi.

****

“Semuanya! Lihat ke sini!” seru seksi dokumentasi Lee Dongyeol dari balik kamera DSLR-nya yang berdiri mantap di atas _tripod_.

Semua anggota tim KUSSO kembali berkumpul untuk berfoto bersama setelah semua bagasi didaftarkan dan masing-masing memegang kembali paspor yang dilengkapi _boarding pass_. Dongyeol lalu menekan tombol _shutter_ yang sudah diatur untuk mengambil gambar setelah 10 detik. Dia pun lekas berlari ke arah Wooseok yang berjongkok dan memasang pose tidur miring ala di pantai, tepat di depan Wooseok.

Setelah berbunyi ‘klik’ tiga kali, mereka membubarkan diri dan kembali ke keluarga masing-masing untuk berpamitan. Ayah Wooseok tak bisa menutupi raut bangganya begitu si sulung mendekapnya erat, sedangkan Ibu Wooseok tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagia saat gilirannya didekap. Setelahnya, Wooseok menyempatkan pamit pada orang tua Jinhyuk yang kebetulan berdiri di samping orang tuanya. Jinhyuk pun otomatis melakukan hal yang sama pada orang tua Wooseok.

Di saat orang tuanya fokus melepas kepergiannya, Wooseok malah mendapati Yohan memberikan gestur tangan yang unik pada Song Yuvin, teman satu timnya dari klaster Humaniora. Dengan segera Wooseok melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang adik.

“Teman, ya? Sejak kapan?” sindir Wooseok sambil mengusak kepala Yohan yang dibalas dengan cengengesan.

“Cepat pergi. Hati-hati selama di sana, Kak,” pesan Yohan sambil membalikkan tubuh Wooseok dan mendorongnya agar segera menyusul rekan-rekan tim yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depan menuju _boarding lounge_.

****

“Kau duduk di mana?”

Tiba-tiba suara bernada ceria itu memecah konsentrasi Wooseok yang tengah membaca detail _boarding pass_ -nya. Kali ini koordinator klaster kesehatan Kang Seungsik yang menyapanya dan lagi-lagi Wooseok tak menyadari pria itu sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

“28A, kau?”

“28K, ah… sayang sekali. Pasti menyenangkan bisa duduk di sebelahmu.”

Wooseok tersenyum mendengar asumsi lawan bicaranya.

“Belum tentu. Aku biasanya tidur kalau perjalanan jauh.”

“Tidak masalah. Melihat wajahmu yang tertidur sepertinya akan menenangkanku, terlebih saat turbulensi.”

“Jangan sembarangan bicara. Tidak semua pesawat mengalami turbulensi saat terbang,” balas Wooseok sambil memukul-mukul kecil lengan kiri Seungsik. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

“Bercanda. Setidaknya kalau kau butuh pertolongan segera, aku siaga. Obat apa pun tinggal kau sebutkan,” Seungsik mempromosikan diri.

“Kau memang calon dokter, tapi ingat, apotek berjalan di tim ini Sujeong,” bantah Wooseok tak mau kalah.

“Baiklah, terserah Sekretaris Kim,” jawab Seungsik sambil melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pundak Wooseok dan menarik tubuh Wooseok lebih dekat dengannya.

****

Setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya tim diperbolehkan masuk ke pesawat bersama ratusan penumpang lainnya. Dua pramugari maskapai Garuda Indonesia berseragam kebaya dan batik warna jingga menyambut Wooseok dan kawan-kawan dengan ramah di pintu masuk pesawat. Penerbangan GA 879 kali itu menggunakan pesawat berbadan lebar Airbus A330 dengan konfigurasi tempat duduk kelas bisnis 1-2-1 dan 2-4-2 di kelas ekonomi. Dengan formasi seperti itu, Wooseok mendapatkan kursi di dekat jendela sebelah kiri.

“Kak Wooseok, kau di situ?” tanya Dongyeol yang masih mengantre di lorong.

“Ya, kau di mana?”

“32D. Lumayan jauh, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa memotretmu kalau kau ke kamar kecil.”

“Untuk apa?” Wooseok tertawa kecil. ”Aku akan ke kamar kecil yang di depan, bukan yang di belakanganmu.”

Dongyeol hanya bisa merengut sambil lalu dari hadapan Wooseok. Selang empat orang dari Dongyeol, ada Jinhyuk yang kini mendekat ke arah Wooseok.

“Kau di mana?” Wooseok bertanya lebih dulu.

“Persis di belakangmu.”

Wooseok refleks tersenyum mengetahui itu dan segera menyambut Jinhyuk dengan menepuk-nepukkan sandaran kursi Jinhyuk. Pandangan Wooseok tak beralih sedikit pun sampai Jinhyuk duduk di tempatnya.

“Kau tidak mau menyambutku juga, Wooseok?”

Pertanyaan retorik yang terlontar dari mulut koordinator klaster sains-teknologi Heo Chan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Wooseok padanya.

“27A,” kata pemilik wajah tampan dengan senyuman genit di sudut bibirnya itu sambil menunjukkan robekan _boarding pass_ -nya.

Wooseok mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan malas ke depan kursinya, tapi setelah itu dia pun menyambut Chan dengan cara yang sama, menepuk-nepukkan sandaran kursi Chan.

“Kemarilah, Tuan Muda. Tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku sepanjang perjalanan.”

Perlahan Chan memasuki baris kursinya. Alih-alih menempati kursi dan memasang sabuk pengaman, Chan malah memegang pundak kiri-kanan Wooseok dengan kedua tangannya dan mendudukkan Wooseok di kursinya.

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa janji soal itu. Selamat menikmati perjalanan ini,” jelas Chan sambil mencubit pipi kiri Wooseok sebelum duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Kalau boleh jujur, hal inilah yang juga membuat Wooseok semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Berkat mantra dari sahabat tersayangnya, Byungchan, Wooseok yang hampir 2 tahun menjomblo kembali berpeluang punya pacar lagi. Bedanya, Wooseok yang dulu selalu dalam posisi mengejar sekarang Byungchan minta untuk ‘diam dan perhatikan sekitar’ agar tahu rasanya dikejar. Alhasil, kini Wooseok sadar ada empat pria di timnya yang sama-sama mendekatinya.

Pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik. Maka dari itu, Wooseok mencoba untuk tidak terburu-buru dan menikmati momen kali ini sambil mencari tahu kecocokkan watak mereka dengan dirinya.

Kandidat pertama, Lee Dongyeol. Usianya yang lebih muda satu tahun tak menyurutkan niat si _IT Genius_ untuk menjajal keberuntungan di hati Wooseok. Di pertemuan pertama, mata elang Dongyeol langsung terfokus pada Wooseok saat memperkenalkan diri pada seluruh tim. Senyuman Dongyeol tak pernah hilang setiap kali memandang Wooseok.

Mereka berdua mulai akrab ketika Dongyeol mengikuti lomba fotografi yang diadakan redaksi majalah kampus dalam rangka kampanye kesehatan mata. Begitu mendengar temanya, hanya Wooseok yang ada pikiran Dongyeol. Segeralah dia meminta Wooseok untuk menjadi modelnya. Wooseok sempat ragu karena kedua matanya sendiri sebenarnya minus 3. Namun Dongyeol menyakinkan bahwa yang dia butuhkan bukan ketajaman penglihatan, melainkan sorot mata Wooseok yang ‘mampu berbicara’.

Foto yang kemudian diberi judul _Eyes Are Windows To The Soul_ itu berhasil menghantarkan Dongyeol meraih juara satu. Karyanya tersebut menjadi sampul utama majalah edisi Juli 2014. Sebagai model, Wooseok jelas terharu dan tidak menyangka bisa meninggalkan jejak bagi almamater di sisa-sisa semester akhirnya. Sejak itulah Wooseok menjadi _camera darling_ -nya Dongyeol. Wooseok selalu ada di setiap jepretan Dongyeol untuk dokumentasi tim, baik _candid_ maupun tidak.

Kandidat kedua, Heo Chan. Dia cukup agresif dan terang-terangan mendekati Wooseok meski mengaku _introvert_. Di pertemuan pertama, Chan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Wooseok dan memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu, termasuk menyampaikan ketertarikannya. Jelas Wooseok kaget, tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang dan mengikuti alur permainan.

Keluarga Chan adalah salah satu konglomerat di Korea Selatan, pemilik Kumho Petrochemical Group. Chan juga satu dari segelintir orang Korea Selatan yang punya SIM motor. Setiap hari dia pulang-pergi kampus mengendarai Comet 250 R buatan KR Motors warna merah-putih kesayangannya. Karena sedang mengincar Wooseok, tentu saja Chan pernah beberapa kali mengantar Wooseok dengan motornya, baik ke rumah maupun ke tempat lain yang hendak Wooseok tuju. Dan bukan Chan namanya jika tidak spontan mengajak Wooseok mampir ke beberapa tempat tak terduga dengan pemandangan bagus, hanya untuk kabur dari penatnya rutinitas di laboratorium.

Kandidat ketiga, Kang Seungsik. Di pertemuan pertama, biasa aja. Namun, yang menjadi titik awal kedekatan mereka berdua adalah saat Wooseok menemani sang ibu menjenguk sahabatnya yang tengah dirawat di rumah akibat gejala tipus. Di sanalah Wooseok dan Seungsik bertemu karena kebetulan Seungsik sedang menjadi asisten dokter keluarga sahabat ibunya. Wooseok pun memperkenalkan Seungsik pada ibunya sebagai teman satu tim relawan.

Semenjak pertemuan tak terencana itu, sesekali Seungsik mengajak Wooseok tatap muka di kafe sekadar mengobrol soal tim atau di luar itu. Wooseok juga pernah sampai menghampiri Seungsik yang sedang kunjungan kelompok di Korea University Anam Hospital untuk keperluan penulisan artikel berbahasa Inggris tentang kesehatan keluarga. Jika dibandingkan Dongyeol dan Chan, pembawaan Seungsik lebih tenang dan dewasa. Terlebih saat sudah memakai _snelli_. Wooseok tak menampik jika sekilas Seungsik mengingatkannya pada mantan pacar pertama.

Kandidat keempat, Lee Jinhyuk. Yang satu ini bisa dibilang menyolong _start_ karena sudah mengenal Wooseok jauh lebih dulu daripada ketiga kandidat lain. _Seingat Wooseok_ , mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu saat awal pembentukan tim KUSSO per regional Maret 2014. Kala itu Wooseok mewakili beberapa teman sejurusannya meminta izin duduk di sebelah Jinhyuk di dalam auditorium rektorat. Mustahil bagi Jinhyuk untuk menolak senyuman menawan dan tatapan teduh Wooseok. Acap kali Jinhyuk mencuri pandang ke arah Wooseok selama acara berlangsung karena tak kuasa menutupi ketertarikannya.

Selang beberapa hari, pertemuan yang kedua terjadi saat menghadiri wisuda Byungchan. Jinhyuk yang sesama anggota BEM dengan Byungchan tak pernah menyangka jika Wooseok adalah sahabat dekat Byungchan. Wooseok sempat tidak mengingat pertemuan awalnya dengan Jinhyuk. Namun berkat Byungchan yang observatif dengan bahasa tubuh dan raut wajah Jinhyuk, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa berkenalan dengan benar kali itu.

Pertemuan ketiga Wooseok dan Jinhyuk selanjutnya lebih intim karena melalui acara makan bersama kedua keluarga mereka. Wooseok tak menyangka jika kawan lama ayahnya adalah ayah Jinhyuk. Dari situlah Wooseok dan Jinhyuk mulai dekat. Karakter Jinhyuk yang supel, humoris, dan santai perlahan menyeimbangi Wooseok yang agak serius.

Kemudian pada 19 Mei 2019, orang tua Wooseok kembali mengundang Jinhyuk dan orang tuanya untuk makan malam merayakan momen _Coming of Age_ -nya Yohan. Kebetulan di hari yang sama Jinhyuk dan Wooseok ada agenda KUSSO perihal penetapan final anggota tim per destinasi, sehingga Wooseok menyusul keluarganya langsung ke restoran bersama dengan Jinhyuk dan orang tuanya. Selama di perjalanan, Jinhyuk menunjukkan kado yang dia persiapkan untuk Yohan atas rekomendasi dari Wooseok sebelumnya.

Lama-lama Wooseok menyadari jika Jinhyuk juga perhatian terhadap Yohan seperti saudara sendiri, meski adiknya itu masih denial terhadap atensi Jinhyuk yang dianggap modus untuk mendekati dirinya. Yohan bahkan semakin tidak menikmati pestanya saat tahu bahwa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berakhir dalam tim yang sama. Awalnya Jinhyuk berada di tim KUSSO tujuan Phnom Penh, Kambodia. Namun karena kelebihan anggota, Jinhyuk dipindah ke tim Yogyakarta di mana Wooseok menjadi anggotanya.

****

Perjalanan panjang tim mereka selama hampir 11 jam dengan transit 2 jam 25 menit di Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta, Jakarta, akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di Bandara Adisucipto, Yogyakarta, malam hari pukul 19.40. Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, wajah-wajah lelah itu segera berbondong ke bus menuju Puri Pangeran Hotel di daerah Pakualaman. Dengan bantuan interpretasi Pak Surya (Kaprodi Bahasa Korea UGM), Pak Jeon dan Ibu Kwon melakukan proses _check-in_. Sementara itu, yang lainnya tetap menunggu di bus sambil ditemani oleh dua orang mahasiswi Pak Surya.

Sekembalinya ke bus, Pak Jeon langsung mengumumkan pembagian kamar, masing-masing kamar diisi tiga orang. Lucunya, semesta seolah berkonspirasi menyatukan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk di satu kamar dengan Yuvin sebagai ‘orang ketiga’. Chan, Dongyeol, dan Seungsik pun hanya bisa gigit jari.

****

Sebuah ranjang _king size_ dan satu _extra bed_ menyambut Wooseok, Jinhyuk, dan Yuvin begitu pintu kamar dibuka. Entah kenapa keheningan muncul sejenak di antara mereka sebelum Wooseok akhirnya mengambil _extra bed_ di dekat jendela. Tak lama kemudian, Yuvin menyusul masuk dan mengambil sisi ranjang _king size_ dekat kamar mandi. Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk mengambil sisanya dan tidur di antara Wooseok dan Yuvin.

Karena Wooseok dan Yuvin masih sibuk dengan koper masing-masing, Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dulu. Begitu suara _shower_ terdengar keras, tiba-tiba Wooseok mendekati Yuvin.

“Yohan membayarmu berapa untuk memata-mataiku dengan Jinhyuk?”

“Apa?” Yuvin kaget.

“Tidak perlu ditutupi, aku sudah tahu. Jadi, berapa?”

“Aku tidak bisa bongkar harganya. Omong-omong, bagaimana Kak Wooseok bisa tahu?”

“Aku kakaknya, aku jelas tahu bagaimana tabiat Yohan.”

Yuvin hanya bereaksi dengan tertawa kecilnya.

“Maaf aku harus tetap menjalankan tugas, tapi tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengganggu interaksi kalian.”

“Aku juga tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu mendekati Yohan.”

Kali ini Yuvin jadi salah tingkah setelah mendengar celetuk Wooseok barusan.

****

Kegiatan Tim Yogyakarta pada hari pertama diawali dengan acara penyambutan resmi mereka di auditorium FIB UGM. Selaku mitra lokal, Program Studi Bahasa Korea menyuguhkan hiburan berupa tarian-tarian tradisional Korea dan Indonesia yang dibawakan oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya. Tabuhan alat-alat musik _Samulnori_ juga turut memeriahkan suasana Minggu pagi itu. Seusai menyantap makan siang prasmanan khas Indonesia yang telah disiapkan oleh katering langganan prodi, seluruh tim kembali ke bus dan bersiap tur keliling Kota Yogyakarta. Malam harinya, mereka lalui dengan rapat untuk dua agenda utama tim.

****

Keesokkan paginya, Wooseok dan kawan-kawan memulai hari dengan berjalan kaki dari hotel menuju SLB Negeri 1 Yogyakarta sekitar lima menit. Mereka semua tampak menikmati suasana kota gudeg yang tenang dan santai sambil sesekali saling berkelakar dan mendiskusikan hal-hal yang tidak ada di Korea Selatan.

Sesampainya di sekolah itu, seluruh tim yang didampingi oleh sepuluh mahasiswa/i Bahasa Korea UGM disambut hangat oleh para siswa SLB dari semua tingkat. Menilik dari luas ruang kelas, agenda perkenalan pun dimulai dengan membagi tim menjadi empat kelompok dan saling bergantian memasuki kelas dengan asistensi dari para guru.

Meski tidak mudah, semua anggota tim coba memperkenalkan diri dengan dasar-dasar SIBI (Sistem Isyarat Bahasa Indonesia) yang dipelajari bersama selama lima bulan persiapan kemarin. Tentunya dengan panduan Yuvin dan Jiyeon yang memang memiliki keterampilan khusus bahasa isyarat. Dari keempat kelompok, yang paling mendapat sambutan meriah adalah kelompok 4 karena semua ‘badut’ berkumpul di sana; Sooil, Yuvin, Jinhyuk, Yerin, Sejun, dan Mijoo.

****

Sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya, agenda di hari ketiga juga masih sekitar perkenalan. Namun kali ini, mereka berkunjung ke tiga desa di Kecamatan Cangkringan yang tengah bangkit menjadi desa wisata, yakni Desa Kinahrejo, Pentingsari, dan Umbulharjo.

Sulitnya medan dan akses ke desa-desa itu membuat seluruh anggota tim harus turun dari bus di sekitar pintu masuk kawasan wisata Kaliurang dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jip yang hanya mampu membawa 4 orang sekali angkut. Walau demikian, sejuknya udara dan indahnya pemandangan bentang alam lereng Gunung Merapi menawarkan pengalaman mendaki gunung yang berbeda bagi Wooseok dan kawan-kawan.

Hasil orientasi selama tiga hari tersebut kemudian menjadi topik utama rapat besar pertama malam ini. Setelah mempertimbangkan situasi objek dan tujuan program mereka, akhirnya ketiga dosen memutuskan untuk membagi tim menjadi dua sub-tim demi efisiensi waktu.

> **Tim 1** Pak Jeon, Ibu Han, Wooseok, Yuvin, Hwang Eunbi, Myungeun, Sejun, Dongyeol, Hwanhee, Chan, Yuna, Jisoo, Seungsik, Sojung, Sujeong.
> 
> **Tim 2** Ibu Kwon, Sooil, Jinhyuk, Jiyeon, Jung Yein, Changhyun, Subin, Hanse, Minsoo, Jung Eunbi, Gyujin, Yerin, Yewon, Mijoo, Seon Yein.

Mulai besok tim satu di SLB, sedangkan tim dua di lereng Gunung Merapi. Lusanya bergantian dan begitu seterusnya, selang-seling sampai enam hari ke depan tanggal 15 Oktober. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu dipakai untuk kegiatan bebas.

Jinhyuk langsung menghela napas setelah mendengar pembagian sub-tim, sementara Wooseok sekilas memanyunkan bibirnya. Keduanya menunduk di saat yang bersamaan dan entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa.

****

“Lihat apa?”

Dongyeol tersentak di kursinya begitu Wooseok berbisik dari arah pundak kanannya. Tangan kiri Dongyeol mengelus-elus dada seakan menyuruh jantungnya untuk tidak melompat keluar. Seusai rapat tadi, Dongyeol bergegas ke spot favoritnya di restoran hotel untuk memindahkan hasil jepretannya tiga hari belakangan ke Google Drive. Biasanya restoran tidak terlalu ramai setelah jam makan malam dan hanya diisi oleh beberapa tamu yang memesan minuman dari bar.

Sebenarnya Dongyeol takut terhadap hal-hal terkait makhlus halus dan kebetulan hotel tempat mereka menginap bernuansa campuran etnik Jawa-Bali dengan beberapa pohon kamboja besar di tengah dan sudut taman hotel. Namun demi kewajiban sebagai tukang potret, Dongyeol rela malam-malam duduk di sini karena sinyal Wifi lebih kencang daripada tempat dan waktu lain.

Wooseok masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Matanya bahkan mulai memindai foto-foto yang ada di layar laptop Dongyeol.

“Ini yang tadi siang di Desa Umbulharjo, ‘kan?”

“Ya, ini foto-foto dari kamera Hanse dan Yewon. Saat itu baterai kameraku sudah sekarat karena kemarin malam lupa diisi ulang.”

Wooseok hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Dongyeol.

“Kak Wooseok mau melihat yang dari kameraku? Sini.”

Dongyeol segera menggeser kursinya sedikit ke kiri untuk memberi Wooseok duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Wooseok untuk terhanyut karena jepretan-jepretan Dongyeol memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

“Wooseok!”

Seruan Chan dari belakang meja bar sejenak memecah perhatian Wooseok. Dongyeol yang ikut terdistraksi alhasil mengepalkan kedua tangan karena kesal momen berduaannya diganggu koordinator klaster sendiri.

“Mau minuman apa? Akan kubuatkan.”

“Apa pun yang kau buat enak. Pasti akan kuminum,” balas Wooseok sebelum beralih kembali ke layar laptop.

Selang lima menit kemudian, Chan mendatangi meja Wooseok dan Dongyeol sambil memegang dua gelas koktail.

“ _Cinnamon Punch Cocktail_ khusus untuk menyegarkan malammu,” ujar Chan sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman campuran soda, leci, dan serbuk kayu manis yang dihiasi daun mint di atasnya.

“Terima kasih,” balas Wooseok saat menerima gelasnya.

“Kau masih di sini? Tidur sana,” perintah Chan pada Dongyeol, masih dalam posisi berdiri.

Kalau sudah begini, Dongyeol hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Rupanya segelas koktail yang masih Chan pegang itu untuk dia minum sendiri sambil menemani Wooseok. Dongyeol lekas beranjak dari kursi setelah mematikan laptop karena sudah malas meladeni tuan muda satu ini. Wooseok yang diperebutkan tak bisa berbuat banyak selain memandangi kedua pria ini dengan heran.

“Aku duluan, Kak,” pamit Dongyeol pada Wooseok. Dia segera berlalu dari sana tanpa sedikit pun memandang ke arah Chan.

Jujur suhu udara malam ini agak pengap sehingga Wooseok tak kuasa menenggak koktail buatan Chan dalam tiga kali teguk dan hanya menyisakan dua buah lecinya.

“Aku memasukkan _amortentia_ ke minuman itu,” celetuk Chan setelah mengambil duduk di seberang Wooseok.

Yang diberi minuman hanya bisa diam terpaku begitu mendengarnya. Namun, raut wajah Chan yang tadi serius langsung berubah menggemaskan dengan dua lesung pipinya.

“Bercanda.”

Wooseok tersenyum simpul karena sudah menduga ucapan Chan barusan.

“Tapi apa pun yang kuberikan padamu, semuanya atas nama cinta.”

Begitu juga dengan gombalan yang ini.

****

Dari luar, Wooseok tampak hebat bisa menahan serangan langsung Chan yang bertubi-tubi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Padahal dari dalam, sesungguhnya Wooseok lelah dan galau. Tak terkecuali malam ini.

Wooseok baru kembali ke kamarnya pukul 01.00 seusai mengobrol cukup lama dengan Chan. Didapatinya Yuvin yang sudah tertidur pulas menghadapnya begitu Wooseok membalikkan tubuh setelah mengunci pintu kamar. Jinhyuk yang tidur miring membelakanginya pun terlihat sama nyenyaknya.

“Mungkin lain kali aku harus berani menyelesaikan obrolan dengan Chan lebih dulu,” gumam Wooseok sambil menggeret tubuh ke kasurnya, lalu menjatuhkan diri tengkurap.

“Akhirnya kembali juga,” lirih Jinhyuk tiba-tiba, dia masih memejamkan mata.

“Jinhyuk, belum tidur?” tanya Wooseok sambil spontan mengangkat kepalanya.

“Kalau aku tidur, kau tidak bisa masuk kamar.”

“Ah, benar juga,” Wooseok kini membalikkan tubuh dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Jinhyuk. “Maaf.”

“Aku berangkat lebih awal. Mungkin saat kau bangun, aku sudah tidak di kamar.”

“Sayang sekali kita tidak satu tim.”

Celetuk Wooseok membuat Jinhyuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan meliriknya, tapi sisi kanan kepala dan tubuh Jinhyuk masih menempel di kasur.

“Ya, sayang sekali. Tapi kita masih bisa bertemu saat rapat dan berbagi cerita tiap malam sebelum tidur.”

Senyuman Jinhyuk yang sangat menular itu menjamin Wooseok bisa tidur lelap dini hari ini.

****

**Note: Tulisan dalam tanda kurung adalah dialog dalam bahasa isyarat. Wooseok bold, Seungsik italic, selebihnya siswi SMPLB**

**(“Kenapa? Sakit?”)** tanya Wooseok pada seorang siswi yang mengalihkan perhatiannya saat keluar dari WC lantai dua. Kini dia berjongkok di hadapan siswi yang duduk di bangku koridor itu.

(“Perutku sakit,”) keluh siswi itu sambil terus memegangi perut bagian bawahnya.

Semakin deras peluh yang mengalir di kening gadis itu, semakin cemas Wooseok dibuatnya. Diliriknya ke kiri-kanan, tak ada orang sama sekali. Semua belajar di dalam kelas. Tak ayal Wooseok bangun dan coba melihat ke lantai bawah. Beruntung ada satu rekannya yang sedang melintas bersama dengan seorang mahasiswi penerjemah.

“Seungsik! Dinda! Cepat kemari! Ada yang sakit!”

Dua orang itu bergegas lari menuju Wooseok. Begitu mendapati seorang siswi yang Wooseok maksud sedang meringis, tanpa pikir panjang Seungsik menggendong siswi itu dan membawanya menuju UKS. Wooseok dan Dinda pun mengekori.

Seungsik segera merebahkan gadis itu di tempat tidur dan menekan-nekan perut bawahnya, memastikan bagian yang kram dan sakit.

_(“Di sini?”)_

Siswi itu hanya bisa menimpali Seungsik dengan anggukan kepala saking nyerinya.

_(“Umurmu berapa?”)_

(“13 tahun,”) siswi itu berusaha menggerakkan tangannya sebisa mungkin.

_(“Sebelumnya tidak pernah sesakit ini?”)_

Sekarang gelengan kepala yang Seungsik dapatkan. Merasa sudah mengetahui penyakitnya, Seungsik membisikkan sesuatu pada Dinda dan mengajak Wooseok keluar dari ruangan.

“Jika dugaanku benar, ini menstruasi pertamanya.”

Wooseok kaget mendengar diagnosis dari Seungsik.

“Aku meminta Dinda untuk memastikannya. Kita tunggu saja.”

Dan benar saja, siswi itu memang sedang merasakan datang bulan pertamanya. Seungsik kembali meminta bantuan Dinda, kali ini untuk membelikan pembalut wanita dan obat pereda nyeri. Setelah memberikan Dinda sejumlah uang, Seungsik dan Wooseok kembali masuk.

 _(“Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa,”)_ ucap Seungsik dengan raut menenangkan.

Siswi itu pun tersenyum. Seungsik lalu teringat sesuatu yang ada di saku kanan rompinya dan mengeluarkannya.

_(“Ini, makanlah sambil menunggu.”)_

Wooseok yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di samping Seungsik, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum saat siswi itu menerima sebatang coklat Silverqueen. Dia kagum dengan kesabaran dan ketenangan Seungsik. Merasa diperhatikan, Seungsik pun menoleh pada Wooseok. Dengan refleks Seungsik menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Wooseok.

“Panas. Kau sakit juga?”

“Tidak, aku hanya terbawa emosi dan cemas.”

“Ada kedai es krim rujak di dekat hotel. Sepulang nanti, kita mampir dulu. Aku yang traktir.”

****

Tak terasa pekan pertama sudah hampir dilalui oleh Wooseok dan kawan-kawan. Perlahan-lahan semua sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dan suasana di Yogyakarta. Perlahan-lahan semua karakter asli rekan-rekan satu tim mulai terungkap. Perlahan-lahan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk juga semakin dekat. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Yuvin sebagai mata-mata Yohan.

Sekamar memang bertiga, tapi dunia yang indah rasanya hanya milik Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Mereka berdua memang tidak seharian bersama. Namun Jinhyuk ada saat Wooseok ingin berbagi cerita dan keluh kesah, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan berkat satu kamar tidur, sesi saling mencurahkan hati mereka pun menjadi eksklusif. Beruntung Yuvin juga pandai menghargai privasi Wooseok dan Jinhyuk.

“Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya,” potong Jinhyuk di sela percakapannya dengan Wooseok.

Tak lama setelah Jinhyuk meninggalkan kursinya di balkon kamar mereka yang menghadap ke taman utama, ada panggilan masuk di ponsel Jinhyuk. Wooseok segera mengambilnya dan hendak memanggil Jinhyuk, tapi sosoknya udah hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Di layar ponsel yang masih bergetar itu, terpampang foto seorang pria berwajah manis dengan nama Lee Sejin.

Wooseok jadi teringat akan dini hari tadi. Saat itu Jinhyuk sudah tertidur pulas saking lelahnya seharian beraktivitas di Desa Kinahrejo, sedangkan Wooseok masih sibuk dengan laptopnya karena harus mencicil laporan. Getaran ponsel Jinhyuk yang berada di nakas antara sisi ranjang Jinhyuk dan kasurnya sangat mengganggu konsentrasi Wooseok. Maka dari itu, Wooseok berinisiatif menaruh handuk kecilnya yang kering sebagai alas ponsel Jinhyuk.

Begitu hendak mengalasi, Wooseok melihat ada 10 pesan baru dan 5 panggilan tidak terjawab. Semua dari Lee Sejin. Wooseok tak berani membuka detailnya. Dia hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa ada hal penting antara Jinhyuk dan orang itu. Selintas frase ‘pacar Jinhyuk’ muncul di benak Wooseok. Wooseok segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, denial terhadap dugaan itu. Imajinasi Wooseok semakin tak karuan di jam-jam ini. Sepertinya Wooseok harus segera tidur.

****

“Kepalaku pening, Byungchan,” keluh Wooseok pada sahabatnya di seberang ponsel sana.

Kini Wooseok sedang duduk di sofa dekat _front office_. Bangunannya terpisah dari bangunan kamar-kamar hotel, sehingga Wooseok merasa aman dan nyaman untuk curhat pada Byungchan di sini. Toh, staf yang sedang berjaga tidak mengerti Bahasa Korea.

“Choi Byungchan, kau harus tanggung jawab. Aku pusing harus menghadapi empat pria sekaligus selama 5 bulan 1 minggu.”

Yang dimintai pertanggungjawaban hanya tertawa cekikikan mendengar penderitaan Wooseok.

_“Maaf, aku lupa memberitahukan efek sampingnya. Tapi kau hebat juga bisa bertahan selama itu. Rekor swipsappa (cepat jatuh cinta) tiga harimu tergantikan juga.”_

Wooseok refleks memijat titik di antara kedua alisnya.

_”Jadi, siapa yang ada di peringkat satu sekarang?”_

“Semuanya punya cara masing-masing dalam mendekatiku. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya merasa cemburu pada Jinhyuk, padahal kami beda sub-tim.”

_“Mungkin karena dia membagi perhatiannya sama rata ke semua orang?”_

“Bisa jadi.”

_”Tidak sia-sia dia bertanya padaku tentang dirimu.”_

Wooseok tiba-tiba menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran sofa.

“Bertanya apa? Soal mantan-mantanku?”

_”Bukan. Aku sudah berjanji padamu tidak akan membocorkan itu, kan? Dia hanya bertanya kau orang yang seperti apa dan bagaimana sebaiknya jika menghadapimu.”_

“Dia menanyakan itu?” tanpa sadar pipi Wooseok mulai merona dan punggungnya kembali menempel pada sandaran sofa.

_”Ya, aku tidak bohong. Jinhyuk itu seperti buku tipis yang terbuka lebar.”_

“Tapi masih ada satu hal yang menggangguku.”

_”Apa?”_

“Sepertinya Jinhyuk sudah punya pacar.”

_”Kau tahu dari mana?”_

“Dua hari belakangan ada yang terus-menerus menghubunginya. Kelihatannya penting.”

Lagi-lagi Byungchan tertawa di balik ponselnya akibat mendengar asumsi lugu Wooseok yang padahal sudah punya tiga mantan. Sementara Byungchan, pacar saja satu pun belum ada.

_”Mungkin itu saudaranya? Sepupunya? Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu.”_

Panjang umur. Tepat di saat Byungchan mengakhiri kalimatnya, seorang pemuda berpakaian kasual dan berperawakan mungil seperti Wooseok masuk ke lobi _front office_ menuju ke resepsionis. Perhatian Wooseok langsung teralihkan begitu pria yang wajahnya tak asing itu berjalan melewatinya. Pria itulah yang sedang dia perbincangkan dengan Byungchan melalui ponsel.

_”Halo? Wooseok? Kau masih mendengarku?”_

“Byungchan, sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus pergi.”

Wooseok segera menutup ponselnya, lalu memasang mata dan pendengaran sebaik-baiknya.

“Selamat pagi, Mas, ada yang bisa dibantu?”

“Pagi. Saya mau bertemu dengan Lee Jinhyuk, mahasiswa Korea yang menginap di sini. Kami sudah buat janji.”

“Baik, Mas, saya cek sebentar… Namanya Mas siapa?”

“Sejin, Lee Sejin.”

“Baik, silakan tunggu.”

“Terima kasih.”

Wooseok tercengang. Dia tidak menduga Lee Sejin ini begitu fasih berbahasa Indonesia. Wooseok segera memperbaiki posisinya begitu Sejin menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sejin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa tahu Wooseok terus-menerus memperhatikannya. Namun begitu tersadar, Sejin langsung menoleh dan memindai wajah Wooseok.

“Halo,” sapa Wooseok dalam Bahasa Korea.

“Halo.”

“Kau orang Korea?”

“Korea blasteran Indonesia. Aku Lee Sejin, kau?”

Wooseok tercekat tak menyangka Sejin orang yang ramah dan mau memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu, bahkan sampai mengulurkan tangannya.

“Aku Wooseok…”

“Kim Wooseok?” potong Sejin.

“Eh?” Lagi-lagi Wooseok terkejut. 3-0 untuk Lee Sejin. “Kau tahu dari mana?”

“Jinhyuk yang cerita. Kalian juga sekamar, ‘kan?” Skor sementara 4-0, masih untuk Lee Sejin.

“Sej… Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?” sambar Jinhyuk tiba-tiba dari arah pintu. Dia terkejut melihat Wooseok dan Sejin sedang berjabat tangan di lobi _front office_.

“Berkenalan, memang kenapa? Kau sudah siap?” tanya balik Sejin.

“Sudah.”

“Kalian mau ke mana?” Kali ini Wooseok yang penasaran.

“Jalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Mau ikut?” ajak Jinhyuk.

“Bolehkah? Tapi nanti aku mengganggu kencan kalian…”

“Kencan?!” pekik Jinhyuk dan Sejin berbarengan yang dilanjut dengan cekikikan.

“Kau orang kesekian yang mengira kami pacaran, Wooseok. Sejin ini sepupuku.”

“Kami tadi belum berkenalan sampai situ,” timpal Sejin.

Perlahan-lahan Wooseok ikut tertawa, meski sebenarnya menertawakan kebodohan diri sendiri.

“Bersiaplah, aku dan Jinhyuk akan tunggu di sini.”

“Kau tidak ada agenda ke mana-mana hari ini, ‘kan?” Jinhyuk memastikan.

“Tidak ada…”

_“Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up.”_

Wooseok pun bergegas lari ke kamarnya setelah Sejin semangati. Pandangan Jinhyuk juga turut mengekori pergerakan tubuh Wooseok, memastikan dia tidak tersandung batu saking semangatnya berlari.

“Jadi, ini Kim Wooseok yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku?”

Sejin bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Jinhyuk.

“Ya, kenapa?”

“Seleramu selalu bagus.”

“Berisik.”

“Tidak sia-sia kau pindah ke tim ini dengan sukarela.”

Kini Jinhyuk tersenyum simpul.

“Anggap saja utang budiku yang kemarin kubayar lunas hari ini juga, Jinhyuk.”

****

Sabtu pagi ini, Sejin mengajak Wooseok dan Jinhyuk ke Museum Benteng Vredeburg yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Titik Nol Kilometer Yogyakarta. Dahulu benteng ini digunakan sebagai salah satu markas tentara Belanda saat masa penjajahan di Indonesia, tapi kini seluruh bangunan sudah dialihfungsikan sebagai museum yang memamerkan sejarah peristiwa-peristiwa penting bagi bangsa Indonesia. Terutama yang terjadi di Yogyakarta.

Sambil berkeliling melihat diorama-diorama yang terbagi dalam empat galeri, Sejin bercerita pada Wooseok bahwa dia satu-satunya sepupu Jinhyuk dari keluarga ayahnya dan sama-sama anak tunggal. Tak heran jika mereka begitu dekat layaknya saudara kandung atau bahkan pacar seperti dugaan Wooseok tadi. Meski jarak Korea-Indonesia sangat jauh, Jinhyuk dan Sejin tetap menjaga komunikasi lewat gawai. Itu menjelaskan kenapa histori pesan dan panggilan ponsel Jinhyuk didominasi oleh Sejin selain daripada orang tua Jinhyuk sendiri.

Sejin juga bercerita bahwa dia tinggal dan bekerja di Jakarta sebagai seorang perencana wisata. Sekarang dia ada di Yogyakarta karena habis mengikuti _Familiarization Trip_ yang diadakan Kemenpar untuk biro-biro wisata dari Korea Selatan kemarin. Kebetulan Sejin menyambi sebagai penerjemah untuk agen-agen Korea yang diundang. Untungnya agenda Sejin itu berbarengan dengan jadwal Tim KUSSO di Yogyakarta, sehingga Sejin bisa sekalian menemui Jinhyuk.

Seusai melihat-lihat isi museum, Sejin menyewakan sebuah sepeda tandem untuk Jinhyuk dan Wooseok pakai berkeliling taman dalam museum. Dari bangku di tengah halaman museum, Sejin tersenyum memperhatikan betapa serunya interaksi Jinhyuk dan Wooseok serta kekompakkan mereka berdua dalam mengayuh sepeda.

****

Kedua mata bulat Wooseok berbinar-binar saat memasuki sebuah kafe di dalam area museum bernama Indische Koffie. Sepasang patung _Loro Blonyo_ yang diletakkan di tengah bangunan kafe begitu kontras dengan interior dan furnitur kayunya yang sangat bernuansa Eropa tempo doeloe. Lampu-lampu dan kipas angin-kipas angin antik yang menggantung di langit-langit, menambah atmosfer hangat dan tenang yang ditawarkan oleh kafe. Delapan pilar berlapis kayu serta empat buah lemari kayu yang memenuhi salah satu dinding pun menambah estetika unik yang jarang bisa Wooseok lihat di Korea. Dua lemari yang di belakang meja bar difungsikan untuk menaruh gelas dan berbagai botol minuman, sedangkan dua lemari lain yang melatari sebuah _medium grand piano_ yang sejajar dengan meja bar berisi beberapa buku dan pajangan kuno.

Sejin sempat mengambil beberapa camilan gratis berupa kue semprong dan coklat monggo mini di dekat patung pengantin jawa itu dan membagikannya pada Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang sudah duduk berhadapan di meja baris tengah dekat piano. Sejin sendiri akhirnya mengambil tempat di sebelah Jinhyuk.

“Kalian mau pesan apa?” tanya Sejin pada Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang masih melihat-lihat buku menu berisikan makanan-minuman Barat dan Indonesia.

“Yang pasti masakan Indonesia, tapi aku bingung yang mana,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

“Sama, aku malah belum mencicipi banyak,” timpal Wooseok yang masih membolak-balikkan halaman menu.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Sejin memutuskan memesan _Rijsttafel_. Itu semacam konsep penyajian makanan Indonesia lengkap ala Eropa yang terdiri atas hidangan pembuka, hidangan utama, dan pencuci mulut. Sejin juga memesankan espresso kopi Aceh untuk Jinhyuk dan wedang uwuh untuk Wooseok. Sementara untuk dirinya sendiri, Sejin memesan Café Exotic khas Indische Koffie berupa Kopi Toraja yang diramu dengan hazelnut dan kahlua yang dihiasi krim kocok.

“Mas, pianonya boleh dimainkan?” tanya Sejin tiba-tiba pada si pramusaji sebelum kembali ke dapur.

“Bisa, silakan.”

“Jinhyuk, mainkan satu lagu,” rengek Sejin sambil menggoyangkan lengan kanan pada sepupunya itu.

“Aku lagi malas,” balas Jinhyuk yang direspon Sejin dengan memanyunkan mulut. Dia kemudian menolehkan pandangan pada Wooseok.

“Wooseok, kau bisa main piano?”

“Tidak bisa,” jawab Wooseok sambil menggelengkan kepala. “Tapi aku suka melihat orang yang main piano.”

Jinhyuk yang sedang memandang ke arah bar, seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wooseok. Tak ada lima detik kemudian, Jinhyuk bangkit dari kursinya dan berpindah duduk ke depan piano itu. Sejin membatin penuh suka cita saat ucapan Wooseok dan reaksi Jinhyuk barusan sejalan dengan agenda tersembunyinya.

Setelah berdeham sejenak, Jinhyuk meletakkan kesepuluh jemarinya di atas tuts dan mulai memainkan sebuah alunan musik yang merdu.

_When You Feel Love by Yuhki Kuramoto_

Wooseok yang duduk persis menghadap ke piano, diam terpaku seolah tersihir indahnya permainan musik Jinhyuk. Melodi lagu yang Jinhyuk mainkan terdengar romantis, tapi entah kenapa ada kesan sedih yang Wooseok tangkap di beberapa nada. Meski demikian, kedua mata dan bibir Wooseok tetap mengguratkan senyum penuh kekaguman.

****

“Diam sebentar…” pinta Sejin pada Wooseok sambil mengikatkan slayer biru di kepala Wooseok untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

Sore menjelang malam ini mereka bertiga sudah berpindah ke Alun-alun Kidul Kraton Yogyakarta. Dari samping, Jinhyuk hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada karena melihat ide konyol Sejin kali ini.

Setelah sempat berkeliling alun-alun sejenak dengan mengayuh becak hias berbentuk mobil VW kodok yang diiringi musik dangdut koplo, kini Sejin ‘meracuni’ pikiran Wooseok dengan _masangin_. Mitos belaka yang terkenal bahwa barang siapa yang berhasil berjalan lurus di antara dua pohon beringin besar alun-alun dengan mata tertutup, segala keinginannya akan terkabul.

Tanpa mencurigai apa pun, Wooseok mencoba tantangan itu. Setelah menuntun Wooseok mendekati kedua pohon dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter, Sejin mulai melepaskan lengan kiri Wooseok dan menyuruhnya berjalan pelan. Tentu saja secara logika, lama-lama Wooseok berbelok ke kiri meski Sejin menghadapkannya langsung ke dua beringin itu.

Lucunya lagi, Wooseok yang masih belum berhenti sekarang berjalan menuju Jinhyuk yang hanya berdiri sedari tadi. Awalnya Jinhyuk ingin menghindar, tapi Sejin menyuruh Jinhyuk diam di tempat dan tidak bersuara. Ketika jarak antara Wooseok dan Jinhyuk semakin dekat, pelan-pelan Sejin berjinjit ke arah datangnya Wooseok dan bersiap untuk mencegat dengan kaki kanannya.

Pada langkah kelimanya, Wooseok tersandung oleh kaki Sejin ke arah depan. Dan sesuai perhitungan Sejin, Jinhyuk menangkap tubuh Wooseok sambil setengah memeluk. Wajah Wooseok yang masih tertutup kain pun mendarat tepat di dada Jinhyuk. Sejin tak kuasa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawa. Sementara itu, Jinhyuk terdiam dengan raut wajah tegang setengah senang.

Wooseok masih berada di dekapan Jinhyuk dengan napas agak tersengal. Dia bisa merasakan jantung orang yang memeluknya juga berdetak sekeras jantungnya saat ini.

“Jinhyuk?” tanya Wooseok ragu.

Dengan merasakan sekilas postur tubuh di depannya, Wooseok hanya bisa memikirkan Jinhyuk. Namun sebelum Jinhyuk jawab, Sejin sudah menyeletukkan namanya sendiri. Sengaja agar Wooseok segera melepas kain penutup matanya dan memastikannya langsung.

Wooseok pun menengadahkan kepala dan membuka sendiri penutup matanya. Namun begitu kedua matanya bisa melihat jelas, Wooseok malah mendapati kedua obsidian hitam Jinhyuk yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jinhyuk juga tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain memandangi mata rusa Wooseok yang bersinar di tengah gelapnya langit malam itu.

“ _Oops, sorry,_ ” celetuk Sejin memecah keheningan dua insan itu.

Saat menyadari keberadaan Sejin yang rupanya tidak jauh, Wooseok segera menjauhi Jinhyuk untuk mengejar Sejin dan meneriakinya keras-keras. Dari tempatnya, Jinhyuk tersenyum senang melihat dua orang yang dia sayangi bisa cepat akrab.

****

“Kelihatannya enak,” kode Wooseok sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sepiring kecil sambal korek yang menemani hidangan bebek goreng mereka. Kini Wooseok, Jinhyuk, dan Sejin sedang menyantap makan malam di Rumah Makan Bebek Goreng H. Slamet Jokteng Wetan.

“Memang kau bisa makan pedas?” Sejin bertanya balik.

“Tentu saja. Di Korea, aku selalu makan makanan pedas.”

Mendengar perkataan Wooseok, Sejin malah saling melempar pandangan penuh ragu dengan Jinhyuk.

“Tapi pedasnya masakan Indonesia beda dengan masakan Korea. Jinhyuk saja butuh waktu lama untuk beradaptasi dengan sambal,” jelas Sejin.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku mau coba, ya? Belum tentu aku bisa ke Indonesia lagi dalam waktu dekat.”

“Jangan banyak-banyak, nanti sakit perut,” Jinhyuk mewanti-wanti.

****

_Romance by Yuhki Kuramoto_

“Wooseok?”

Jinhyuk baru saja selesai mandi pagi. Namun begitu keluar, matanya menangkap sosok Wooseok yang duduk jongkok di hadapannya sambil memegangi perut.

“Jinhyuk, perutku sakit. Rasanya melilit,” ringis Wooseok dengan wajah sembab dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jinhyuk bergegas menggendong Wooseok dan menidurkannya di kasur, lalu membangunkan Yuvin yang masih terlelap untuk memanggilkan Seungsik, Sujeong, dan Ibu Han. Dilihatnya dengan cemas kulit wajah Wooseok yang memucat dan keringat yang bercucuran deras di dahi Wooseok.

Yang Jinhyuk takutkan sungguh terjadi. Semalam dia sudah mengingatkan Wooseok untuk tidak makan banyak sambal. Tapi dari sepiring sambal itu, separuhnya Wooseok sendiri yang menghabiskan. Jinhyuk yakin lambung Wooseok kaget karenanya.

Wooseok masih belum membaik meski Sujeong sudah memberikan obat pereda nyeri, sedangkan Seungsik sudah coba mengompres perut Wooseok dengan air hangat untuk melemaskan otot-otot saluran pencernaannya. Wajahnya juga masih pucat. Beberapa teman setim yang mengetahui kondisi Wooseok juga ikut khawatir di luar kamar. Mau tidak mau Ibu Han meminta mobil hotel untuk mengantarkan ke rumah sakit.

Seungsik tadinya sudah berniat membopong Wooseok, tapi dia kalah cepat dengan Jinhyuk yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari samping Wooseok. Seungsik pun hanya bisa mengekori dari belakang bersama Ibu Han.

Chan dan Dongyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar juga kebingungan dengan apa yang tadi melintas di depan mereka. Begitu Subin menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua, Chan segera berlari menyusul ke luar dan meninggalkan Dongyeol yang hanya bisa pasrah mendoakan kesembuhan Wooseok.

Saat Chan sudah tinggal sedikit lagi sampai, mobil sudah berangkat. Tapi kemudian dia melihat Bayu, salah satu mahasiswa penerjemah yang mendampingi tim mereka, hendak ke rumah sakit juga dengan mengendarai motor. Setelah memohon pada Bayu, Chan akhirnya membonceng sampai ke sana.

Selama di perjalanan, Seungsik yang duduk di samping sopir hanya terdiam memandangi kaca spion yang memantulkan pemandangan ‘menyesakkan dada’. Seungsik sedih melihat keadaan Wooseok, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, dia cemburu melihat Jinhyuk yang begitu hati-hati menyeka peluh di kening Wooseok dan menenangkan Wooseok dengan mengaitkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. Sementara itu, Wooseok yang lemas tak berdaya hanya bisa mampu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jinhyuk.

Setelah mendapat penanganan di IGD RS Panti Rapih, Wooseok diharuskan menginap semalam di rumah sakit karena tingkat asam lambungnya masih tinggi dan kekurangan cairan tubuh. Jinhyuk, Seungsik, dan Chan sempat beradu mulut tentang siapa yang akan menemani Wooseok, karena satu orang saja yang diizinkan. Namun setelah menimbang-nimbang, Ibu Han mempercayakan Wooseok pada Jinhyuk. Seungsik dan Chan harus kembali ke hotel karena malam ini ada rapat besar. Ketiganya sama-sama koordinator klaster, tapi Jinhyuk menegaskan bahwa sakitnya Wooseok adalah tanggung jawabnya dan sudah meminta Yuvin untuk menggantikannya sementara.

****

“Kau sudah bangun?” tanya Jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembut perlahan mengusap pipi kirinya. Rupanya tangan kanan Wooseok. Wooseok lantas ikut tersentak dan hanya membalas Jinhyuk dengan senyum simpul.

Awalnya Jinhyuk berniat memakan roti dan susu yang dia beli sore tadi di kantin sambil menunggu Wooseok siuman, tapi ternyata rasa kantuk mengalahkan rasa laparnya begitu Jinhyuk mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah kiri ranjang Wooseok. Kepala yang berat pun berakhir Jinhyuk topang di tangan kanannya agar tetap bisa memperhatikan wajah Wooseok. Namun karena Wooseok tak kunjung bangun, kepalanya perlahan turun dengan sisi kanan wajah terjatuh di kasur. Saking lelapnya, Jinhyuk juga tidak sadar jika suster sudah membawakan makan malam untuk Wooseok.

“Kau pasti lapar,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil membuka bungkus makanan rumah sakit itu, lalu menyendokkan nasi sekaligus lauknya pada Wooseok.

“Maaf, aku menyusahkanmu,” celetuk Wooseok dalam kunyahannya.

“Minta maaflah pada, Yohan. Dia terdengar sangat khawatir tadi di telepon.”

Wooseok langsung menepuk dahinya karena lupa akan janji pada sang adik untuk menjaga kesehatannya sendiri selama di sini.

“Pulang-pulang nanti aku pasti akan jadi korban pertama _jingum_ (pedang) barunya.”

Mendengar gumaman itu, Jinhyuk tak kuasa mencubit pipi kanan Wooseok.

“Makanya lain kali jangan _ngeyel_ kalau dikasih tahu.”

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk segera kembali ke hotel siang ini begitu diperbolehkan pulang. Tadinya mereka berdua ingin menyusul tim 2 yang Senin ini bertugas di SLB. Namun karena waktunya nanggung (jam 3 sore tim sudah kembali ke hotel), alhasil Wooseok dan Jinhyuk tetap di hotel setelah meminta izin pada Ibu Kwon. Hari itu pun akhirnya mereka lanjutkan dengan membuat laporan berdasarkan hasil rapat besar yang kemarin mereka lewati.

****

“Kak Wooseok, aku boleh ikut duduk di sini?”

Sojung, anggota tim yang paling kalem itu tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Wooseok yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan SLB. Jujur Wooseok agak kaget karena Sojung sering kali menyendiri dan hanya berkomunikasi seperlunya soal kegiatan tim dengan rekan-rekan lain, termasuk dirinya.

Sojung pernah mengaku bahwa dia lebih nyaman berada di antara anak-anak kecil ketimbang yang seumuran atau lebih tua saat perkenalan diri pertama kali. Kecanggungan pun tak terelakkan di antara mereka kala itu, karena bagaimanapun kepribadian Sojung yang agak tertutup itu bisa menyulitkan kekompakan tim. Untunglah setelah terjun langsung di lapangan, Sojung mulai membuka diri meski hanya ke beberapa orang, seperti Jisoo, Yuna, Sooil dan Seungsik. Jinhyuk pun sesekali berinisiatif mengajak Sojung berbicara karena wataknya yang senang merangkul semua anggota tim.

“Duduklah. Ada apa?”

“Begini…”

Sojung menggantung ucapannya seraya mendudukkan diri. Dengan raut penuh atensi, Wooseok menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya.

“Kau tahu aku hanya akrab dengan beberapa orang saja termasuk Kak Seungsik, ‘kan?”

“Mm-hmm, kenapa?”

“Selama ini, Kak Seungsik sering curhat padaku…” Wooseok masih memasang wajah datar. “Tentang dirimu.” Kali ini Wooseok tak bisa menahan ekspresi penasarannya.

“Benarkah? Dia cerita apa saja?”

“Banyak hal. Yang pasti dari setiap perkataannya, aku bisa merasakan kalau Kak Seungsik sangat menyukaimu.”

Wooseok terdiam. Dia bukan tidak tahu soal perasaan Seungsik padanya. Wooseok hanya tidak menyangka jika validasi itu berasal dari orang ketiga yang menjadi tempat curhat Seungsik.

“Itu…”

“Jika suatu saat Kak Seungsik mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung padamu, kuharap kau menerimanya.”

“Sojung, soal itu aku tidak bisa menjanjikan…”

“Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga suka padanya?” tukas Sojung.

Rasanya Wooseok ingin segera menimpali, tapi ada sesuatu yang masih menahan erat-erat niatnya itu.

“Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Kak Seungsik murung seperti belakangan ini. Di depan orang lain dia memang selalu menebar senyum, tapi…”

“Kau menaruh hati pada Seungsik, ya?” kini giliran Wooseok yang memotong sambil tersenyum.

“Apa?” Sojung kaget, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

“Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan Seungsik di saat aku tidak bisa.”

“Jangan mengalihkan topik!” pekik Sojung sambil bangkit dari duduknya. “Pokoknya kalau Kak Seungsik sedih karenamu, aku marah!”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sojung segera berlalu dari hadapan Wooseok setelah mengultimatumnya.

_****_

_“Berarti omongan Om Sigmund Freud benar, ya? ‘We are never so vulnerable as when we love’”_ balas Byungchan setelah Wooseok bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin siang.

Sehabis rapat, sebenarnya Wooseok sudah berniat melanjutkan laporannya. Namun sesampainya di balkon kamar, fokus Wooseok jadi terpecah karena dinginnya suasana malam ini justru mengingatkannya pada ucapan Sojung. Laptop padahal sudah siap untuk diketik, tapi jemarinya malah memencet nomor ponsel Byungchan.

“Aku hanya menyayangkan ketidakpekaanku. Dan dari situ juga aku sadar kalau ada orang lain yang rasa sukanya pada Seungsik jauh lebih besar ketimbang aku.”

_“Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, Wooseok. Ini wajar karena kau masih menyeleksi, lain ceritanya kalau kalian memang sudah pacaran.”_

“Kau tahu apa yang lebih lucu lagi? Aku dan Jinhyuk semakin dekat. Jika dibandingan dengan ketiga lainnya, aku merasakan koneksi yang paling kuat dengan Jinhyuk.”

_“Baguslah, berarti tinggal tunggu kepastian dari Jinhyuk, ‘kan? Soal perasaannya, soal mengajakmu berpacaran…”_

“Tapi aku masih tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu kalau Jinhyuk itu seperti buku tipis yang terbuka lebar. Firasatku bilang setidaknya ada satu halaman yang masih tertutup rapat dan menempel di balik sampulnya.”

_“Hmm… menarik juga. Lalu yang dua lagi bagaimana? Chan dan Dongyeol?”_

“Wooseok…”

Tiba-tiba Jinhyuk memanggil Wooseok di sela konselingnya bersama Byungchan. Jinhyuk hanya mengeluarkan kepala dan sebagian tubuh atasnya dari balik pintu kamar sambil memegangi sepiring mi yang aromanya begitu menggoda Wooseok.

“Sudah, ya, besok lagi,” kata Wooseok menyudahi panggilannya dengan Byungchan. “Ya, Jinhyuk?”

“Mau coba? Aku membuatnya di dapur hotel tadi. Masih sisa banyak.”

“Boleh, kemarilah,” pinta Wooseok pada Jinhyuk untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

“Laporannya masih belum selesai?”

“Belum, _mood_ -ku baru saja balik,” jawab Wooseok sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya.

“Kalau begitu aku suapi, ya?”

Gerak tangan Jinhyuk seolah sudah diatur otomatis tiap kali menyodorkan sesendok makanan ke mulut Wooseok. Beruntung lampu di balkon mereka sedikit remang sehingga menyamarkan rona kemerahan di pipi Wooseok.

“Enak, ‘kan? Kata Sejin, Indomie mie goreng rasa ayam panggang ini yang paling cocok dengan lidah orang asing.”

****

Kemarin adalah hari terakhir kegiatan sosial Tim KUSSO di Desa Kinahrejo, Pentingsari, dan Umbulharjo. Banyak sekali kenangan suka-duka yang ditinggalkan di ketiga desa itu meski waktunya tidak lama. Khususnya bagi Hwanhee dan Gyujin.

Hwanhee sempat jadi dokter hewan dadakan untuk salah satu kerbau warga yang bunting besar dan harus beranak, tapi anak kerbaunya sungsang, Padahal saat itu dia sedang melakukan sosialisasi pupuk organik dari kotoran ternak.

Sementara Gyujin, sambil menyelam minum air. Sambil jadi relawan, dia dapat perawan, yakni putri sulung Kades Umbulharjo. Dia kesengsem dengan pesona _oppa vibes_ -nya Gyujin dan setiap giliran tim-nya Gyujin berkunjung ke desanya, gadis itu pasti ikut terjun ke lapangan.

Serangkaian kegiatan di lereng Gunung Merapi itu mereka tutup hari ini dengan menjajal _Merapi Lava Tour_. Mereka menyewa 10 jip yang masing-masing membawa satu mahasiswa penerjemah dan tiga anggota KUSSO, kecual jip para dosen yang didampingi oleh Pak Surya.

Jip yang berangkat lebih awal adalah jip seksi dokumentasi (Dongyeol, Hanse, Yewon). Jip mereka beberapa kali berhenti untuk mengabadikan jip-jip lain saat melintasi mereka, lalu kembali menyusul lagi untuk memotret kedatangan mereka di titik-titik tujuan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan yang menanjak tajam dan berkelok-kelok, mata mereka disuguhi oleh hijaunya pepohonan dan sejuknya udara pegunungan. Meski demikian masker dan helm tetap harus mereka kenakan guna melindungi masuknya sisa-sisa abu vulkanik dan goncangan akibat akses jalan yang berbatu karena memang bekas aliran lahar.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah Museum Sisa Hartaku. Bangunan museum itu merupakan puing-puing rumah warga di Desa Kepuharjo. Wooseok dan kawan-kawan bisa menyaksikan sendiri hasil kedahsyatan dan keganasan awan _wedhus gembel_ yang muncul setiap Gunung Merapi meletus dari barang-barang dan foto-foto yang dipajang di sana, termasuk kerangka kerbau di depan museum yang menjadi salah satu korbannya. Sesuai berkeliling melihat isi museum, beberapa anggota tim termasuk Wooseok dan Jinhyuk, menyempatkan diri berfoto dengan burung-burung hantu piaraan warga setempat.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah Bunker Kaliadem yang menjadi saksi bisu tewasnya dua relawan yang berlindung di dalamnya saat letusan tahun 2006. Anggota tim saling bergantian keluar-masuk bunker karena terbatasnya cahaya di dalam sana.

“Dongyeol! Kau sedang apa di sana?!” seru Wooseok begitu keluar dari Bunker. “Tidak mau masuk?!”

“Tidak! Aku takut! Seram!”

Wooseok hanya bisa tertawa mendengar alasan polos Dongyeol.

“Kak, kemarilah! Di sini bagus!”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Wooseok segera menghampiri Dongyeol yang asyik berdiri di tengah jalan setapak yang cukup lebar di utara bunker. Namun, langkah Wooseok terhenti sejenak di depan pagar pembatas.

“Dongyeol, ada papan larangan masuk! Cepat keluar dari sana!”

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya terdiam saat membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arah Wooseok.

“Sesekali nakal tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Ayo, mumpung puncaknya sedang kelihatan jelas,” ajak Dongyeol sambil menari lengan kiri Wooseok dan membawanya ke titik dia berdiri sebelumnya.

Kemudian, Dongyeol meminta Wooseok berpose bebas seperti biasa karena apa pun gaya yang dilakukan Wooseok, semua indah baginya. Terlebih dengan latar belakang puncak Gunung Merapi yang menyembul di balik awan, Wooseok bagai bidadara yang turun dari surga.

“Bagus, ‘kan?”

“Ya, bagus! Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan,” puji Wooseok sambil merangkul pundak Dongyeol yang sibuk memperlihatkan hasil jepretan-jepretannya.

“Kak Wooseok, kau tahu aku menyukaimu, ‘kan?”

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Dongyeol barusan sungguh di luar dugaan Wooseok, tapi entah kenapa tak ada kecanggungan yang muncul di antara mereka berdua.

“Tentu saja. Aku juga menyukaimu,” tutur Wooseok sambil mengusak-usak surai hitam Dongyeol.

“Terima kasih. Meski hanya sebagai teman atau juniormu, aku sudah cukup senang.”

Rupanya satu kandidat menyerah tanpa syarat. Wooseok melepaskan rangkulannya pada Dongyeol, tapi tidak dengan senyumannya.

“Aku tak tega melihatmu stres harus memilih yang mana. Makanya lebih baik aku mundur.”

“Terima kasih, Dongyeol.”

“Sama-sama. Oh… satu lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, kau tampak serasi dengan Kak Jinhyuk dan Kak Seungsik. Kalau dengan Kak Chan…”

Wooseok menantikan lanjutan kalimat Dongyeol yang sengaja digantung cukup lama.

“…hatimu sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya. _Good luck._ ”

****

Tak terasa seluruh rangkaian kegiatan relawan sosial Wooseok dan kawan-kawan akan berakhir hari Jumat ini. Sebagai penutup resmi, tim sudah mempersiapkan semacam pentas seni mini hasil kolaborasi dengan beberapa siswa SLB Negeri 1 Yogyakarta untuk saling unjuk kebolehan. Mulai dari bernyanyi, menari, permainan alat musik, sulap, bahkan pantomim. Wooseok, Jinhyuk, Yuvin dan tiga siswa tunarungu yang telah mereka pilih untuk menjadi satu kelompok, mempertunjukkan sebuah nyanyian bahasa Korea menggunakan bahasa isyarat SIBI yang sudah dikonversi dari bahasa isyarat KSL (Korean Sign Language). Semua yang hadir termasuk orang tua siswa, ikut memeriahkan dengan bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan sama-sama.

_You Were Created To Receive The Greatest Love (당신은 사랑받기 위해 태어난 사람)_

****

“Tolong…”

Suara rintihan seorang wanita berbahasa Indonesia dari dalam kamar kecil perempuan, tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Jinhyuk yang sedang melintas menuju kamar kecil laki-laki di sebelahnya. Tak ayal Jinhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia agak ragu untuk memastikannya. Setelah beberapa detik mengumpulkan keberanian, Jinhyuk coba memasuki kamar kecil itu.

Suara parau itu rupanya memang bukan suara hantu seperti yang sempat terlintas di benak Jinhyuk, melainkan suara seorang guru SLB yang sedang hamil tua sekitar 8 bulan. Guru itu terduduk di lantai akibat terpeleset lantai kamar kecil yang licin. Cairan bening juga keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya dan mulai membasahi rok yang dikenakan.

Dia terus-menerus meminta tolong pada Jinhyuk untuk dibangunkan, tapi Jinhyuk hanya diam terpaku seperti patung di dekat pintu. Anehnya lagi napas Jinhyuk mulai berderu, keringatnya mulai bercucuran, dan kedua tangannya mengepal sambil gemetar. Kedua mata Jinhyuk pun hanya menatap nanar. Tubuh Jinhyuk benar-benar tak bergerak seakan ada yang konslet di otaknya.

Beruntung Hwang Eunbi, Jung Yein, dan Myungeun datang tak lama setelahnya. Mereka kaget dengan apa yang terlihat di sana. Eunbi dan Yein dengan sigap membantu guru itu berdiri perlahan-lahan, sementara Myungeun bergegas memanggil yang lain.

“Jinhyuk, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Cepat bantu!!!” perintah Eunbi yang sudah kehilangan sabar karena Jinhyuk tak juga bereaksi.

Yang tidak diduga-duga, Jinhyuk malah berbalik badan dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di sana. Jinhyuk sempat berpapasan di koridor dengan beberapa rekan yang berlari menyusul ke kamar kecil, termasuk Wooseok. Wooseok menyadari ada aneh pada perilaku Jinhyuk yang berjalan cepat dari arah sebaliknya dengan tatapan kosong. Jinhyuk juga menabrak bahu Wooseok begitu saja saat hendak dicegat dan berlalu menuju gerbang sekolah.

****

“Kalau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di kamarnya Kak Minsoo,” ujar Yuvin pada Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sebelum pindah kamar untuk semalam ini. Yuvin memutuskan untuk memberi ruang pada Jinhyuk setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan tadi sore.

“Mau ke mana?” tanya Jinhyuk pada Wooseok yang hendak keluar kamar sambil membawa jaket dan ponselnya.

“Aku juga mau pindah ke…”

“Jangan pergi,” tukas Jinhyuk. “Tolong temani aku di sini.”

****

“Maaf,” celetuk Jinhyuk menghentikan keheningan di antara mereka berdua yang kini sedang bersandar di teralis besi balkon kamar.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya trauma.”

“Andai kala itu aku tak memaksa ibu untuk menyusul ke kamar mandi, mungkin aku tidak akan sendirian. Mungkin adikku sudah SMP sekarang. Orang tuaku sudah menantikan kehadirannya begitu lama,” lirih Jinhyuk.

Wooseok menoleh penuh iba sambil mengelus-elus punggung Jinhyuk dengan tangan kirinya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka jika ‘halaman’ Jinhyuk yang tertutup ini berkenaan dengan kehamilan kedua ibunya yang keguguran. Akan tetapi, Wooseok juga senang Jinhyuk mau memperlihatkan sisi rapuh yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik senyum dan tawanya yang riang. Jinhyuk nyaman dan percaya padanya.

“Jinhyuk yang sekarang maupun Jinhyuk kecil 12 tahun lalu, dua-duanya tidak ada yang salah. Lagi pula kata Pak Jeon, guru yang tadi sudah melahirkan dengan selamat meski harus prematur. _Come on, just let it go._ ”

Jinhyuk menutup kedua mata dan merenungkan segalanya. Bibir bawahnya mulai digigit, coba menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar dari sumbernya.

“Menangislah jika kau ingin. Jangan ditahan—”

Wooseok tercekat begitu Jinhyuk meraih tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Lirihnya suara Jinhyuk perlahan terdengar jelas di telinga kiri Wooseok. Jinhyuk pun akhirnya menangis. Kedua lengan Wooseok refleks merangkul Jinhyuk dengan hangat. Dia membiarkan Jinhyuk mengeluarkan segala lelah yang selama ini membebaninya.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Jinhyuk saat mengendurkan pelukan mereka.

Wooseok tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain membalas Jinhyuk dengan senyuman manis yang tanpa diduga-duga Jinhyuk segel dengan kecupan singkat. Wooseok tentu saja kaget. Kedua mata rusanya yang bersinar di kegelapan malam itu semakin membulat karena Jinhyuk tak lekas melepaskan tatapannya masih sendu.

Keduanya seolah merasakan _de javu_ dengan kejadian di Alun-alun Kidul tempo hari, tapi kali ini berbeda. Jinhyuk tak membiarkan Wooseok pergi atau meneriakkan nama Sejin lagi dengan memagut kedua belah bibir mungil nan ranum itu. Wooseok pun tak menghindar dan menutup kedua matanya begitu sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Tiada kata cinta yang terucap dari mulut Jinhyuk, tapi Wooseok tahu Jinhyuk tengah menyatakan perasaannya melalui ciuman ini. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Sayangnya di saat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk saling menyembuhkan rasa sakit, ada tiga hati lain yang justru tersakiti bersamaan. Dari jalan setapak di bawah balkon, ada Chan yang menyaksikan segalanya sejak Jinhyuk memeluk Wooseok. Setetes air hujan yang jatuh membasahi pipi kiri Chan seolah mewakili perihnya hati. Andai saja dia menuruti ucapan Hanse untuk tidak keluar kamar saat itu juga.

Kemudian di balik pintu kamar Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, ada Seungsik yang menyesal telah membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Mulanya dia cemas dengan kondisi psikis Jinhyuk dan berniat untuk memeriksanya. Namun sekarang, sebaiknya Seungsik harus mencemaskan kondisi hatinya sendiri. Bahkan Yuvin yang sempat berpapasan dengannya di koridor karena harus kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu, bisa mendiagnosis ‘penyakit’ yang menyerang Seungsik tiba-tiba malam itu.

Lain lagi dengan Dongyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi favoritnya di restoran hotel. Kaos kuning yang dikenakan Chan saat mematung di sana rupanya mendistraksi perhatian Dongyeol dari laptopnya. Dongyeol sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat langsung dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di balkon kamar Jinhyuk dan Wooseok jika bukan berkat kamera yang dia pegang ketika itu. Dongyeol tak bisa membohongi diri bahwa hatinya juga pedih, meski kemarin siang dia sudah mundur dari persaingan.

****

“Wooseok, kemari sebentar,” pinta Seungsik saat menarik tangan kanan Wooseok dan menjauhkannya dari Seon Yein, Changhyun, dan Sejun yang sedang asyik berfoto-foto di depan Candi Arjuna, komplek Candi Prambanan. Seungsik membawa Wooseok ke sudut yang lebih sepi untuk bicara empat mata.

“Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat, tapi mungkin aku akan lebih menyesal jika tidak memberitahumu.”

Raut wajah Wooseok yang kebingungan menandakan dia masih belum bisa mencerna maksud Seungsik.

“Aku sangat menyukaimu, Wooseok. Sungguh,” ujar Seungsik terbata-bata karena harus menjaga emosinya.

“Seungsik, aku…”

“Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu,” potong Seungsik dengan senyum ironi.

“Maafkan aku.”

“Jangan minta maaf.”

“Kalau begitu, aku berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan dan mengayomiku seperti kakak yang baik.

Seungsik tak kuasa menundukkan pandangannya. Dia tak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan Wooseok.

“Kalau boleh kuberi saran, coba diam dan perhatikan sekitarmu. Ada sosok lain yang selalu siap mendengarkan setiap keluhanmu.”

“Maksudmu, Sojung, ‘kan? Aku sudah tahu. Tapi ini bukan soal dia, ini soal Jinhyuk.”

Kedua mata Seungsik mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun, dengan berani Seungsik melangkahkan kaki mendekati Wooseok dan meraih belakang kepala Wooseok untuk meninggalkan kecupan singkat di ubun-ubunnya.

“Aku hanya bisa mendoakan semoga kalian berdua bahagia.”

****

Menjelang kepulangan mereka, Wooseok kembali tak bisa tidur saking rindu dengan keluarga serta gara-gara Jinhyuk dan Seungsik juga. Diliriknya Jinhyuk yang sudah tertidur pulas, begitu pula Yuvin. Wooseok akhirnya memutuskan pergi kolam renang hotel untuk menghabiskan dini hari terakhirnya di Yogyakarta.

Namun yang tak disangka-sangka, Wooseok mendapati Chan sedang berenang di sana. Separuh dirinya sebenarnya ingin menghindar, tapi separuhnya lagi berkata dia harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga.

“Kim Wooseok, kau tahu, ‘kan? Aku ini _introvert_ dan hanya cerewet pada orang-orang yang kupedulikan, termasuk kau.”

Wooseok hanya diam terduduk di pinggir kolam bersama Chan. Dia sengaja membiarkan Chan lebih dulu mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

“Kupikir aku bisa memenangkan hatimu dengan bertindak agresif dan blak-blakkan, tapi ternyata salah. Dan aku sudah kalah.”

“Maafkan aku, Chan.”

“Sudahlah. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah memaksamu menyukaiku.”

Setelah berkata demikian, Chan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Wooseok.

“Bilang pada Jinhyuk kalau dia berani menyakitimu, aku tak akan segan-segan merebutmu darinya,” pesan Chan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Wooseok sendirian di sana.

****

Setelah menempuh 12 jam penerbangan dari Yogyakarta dan transit lagi di Jakarta, akhirnya Wooseok dan kawan-kawan menginjakkan kembali kaki mereka di tanah air dengan selamat. Rasanya sungguh sulit untuk melepas kebersamaan mereka yang sudah terjalin kuat seperti sebuah keluarga selama ini. Semua suka-duka yang mereka lalui selama menjadi relawan, jelas terukir manis di masing-masing ingatan sebagai kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan. Termasuk dengan kisah kasih yang terbentuk oleh sesama anggota tim.

Dua sejoli yang paling mengejutkan dan tak terduga adalah Changhyun dan Myungeun. Pasangan calon guru olahraga dan guru bahasa Korea itu sebenarnya jarang terlihat berduaan karena berbeda sub-tim. Namun jelang kepulangan, mereka berdua berani memperlihatkan kemesraan dan status berpacaran mereka. Selain itu, ada juga duo Yein yang awalnya hanya iseng dijodoh-jodohkan oleh rekan-rekan satu tim dan berakhir sungguhan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lain halnya dengan Jung Eunbi dan Minsoo yang terlihat begitu dekat selama di Yogyakarta. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan singkat itu dan kembali pada pasangan masing-masing. Sementara itu, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk tetap menjaga sikap seperti biasa meski keduanya tahu ada yang sudah berubah sejak kejadian di balkon malam itu.

Seluruh kegiatan tim memang sudah benar-benar selesai, tapi kewajiban terakhir mereka untuk mengumpulkan laporan pascakegiatan masih menunggu untuk dituntaskan. Sebagai sekretaris, jujur Wooseok keteteran merapikan laporan per klaster yang dikumpulkan padanya sampai-sampai dia lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Untungnya Yohan, Ayah dan Ibu berinisiatif mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Wooseok di unit apartemen mereka, termasuk mengundang Byungchan, Hangyul, dan Jinhyuk.

Wooseok jelas bahagia bisa dikelilingi orang-orang terkasih di hari istimewanya walau wajah letihnya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Karena tak tega melihat Wooseok terus-terusan begadang demi laporan tim, Jinhyuk memutuskan pulang larut malam seusai pesta untuk membantu Wooseok agar lebih cepat selesai.

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk kini sudah berada di ruang tamu unit apartemennya dan Yohan yang hanya berbeda satu lantai dari apartemen orang tuanya. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sofa dan sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing. Lembaran-lembaran berkas tertumpuk agak berantakan di meja depan mereka. Yohan sendiri sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya karena sekarang sudah pukul 03.00, sedangkan Bubu sudah menggulung tubuh dan mendengkur keras di antara mereka berdua.

Bingkai kacamata Wooseok perlahan merosot ke ujung hidungnya seiring dengan merunduknya kepala. Wooseok tak kuasa menahan rasa kantuknya hingga akhirnya menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Jinhyuk menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari suara ketikan jemari Wooseok sudah tidak terdengar. Didapatinya Wooseok tertidur sambil duduk. Mau tak mau Jinhyuk memindahkan laptop di pangkuan Wooseok ke meja dan melepas kacamata Wooseok pelan-pelan. Sayangnya Wooseok bangun tersentak saat mendengar suara laptopnya dimatikan oleh Jinhyuk.

“Kenapa dimatikan?” protes Wooseok, masih dengan pandangan lima watt-nya.

“Tidur,” perintah Jinhyuk.

“Aku tidak ngantuk.”

“Jangan _ngeyel_ atau aku…” Jinhyuk menggantung kalimatnya begitu mengetahui Wooseok memandang tajam padanya.

“Kau mau apa?”

Pandangan Jinhyuk yang tadi terfokus pada mata Wooseok perlahan turun ke bibirnya yang sedikit dimanyunkan. Ada kerinduan yang memanggil Jinhyuk sehingga akhirnya dia memangkas jarak di antara mereka dan saling menempelkan bibir. Wooseok pun menyambut ciuman Jinhyuk begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. Wooseok bahkan mulai membuka belah bibirnya agar Jinhyuk bisa menyesapinya bergantian.

Bubu yang tidur di antara mereka, jadi ikut terbangun dan pergi dari sana saat merasa sempit karena Jinhyuk mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Wooseok. Wooseok mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jinhyuk tak lama setelah tangan kanan Jinhyuk berpindah ke tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Jinhyuk menidurkan Wooseok di atas sofa tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka yang semakin intens dan basah. Leguhan Wooseok samar-samar terdengar saat Jinhyuk menyingkap kausnya dan membelai perut ratanya yang terekspos. Sejengkal demi sejengkal tangan kanan Jinhyuk meraba naik hingga ke dada Wooseok. Namun ketika titik sensitifnya yang sudah menegang tersentuh jari Jinhyuk, Wooseok justru tiba-tiba mendorong dada Jinhyuk dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

“Tunggu, kita ini apa?” tanya Wooseok, masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Wooseok masih ingat nasihat Byungchan untuk tidak buru-buru menanyakan status hubungan mereka. Tapi jika sudah intim sejauh ini, siapa pun tak akan tahan termasuk Wooseok. Jinhyuk yang masih mengungkung tubuh Wooseok dari atas, hanya terdiam seribu bahasa sambil tetap menatap Wooseok yang penuh cemas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jinhyuk malah mengecup kening Wooseok cukup lama sebelum akhirnya hanya berkata, “Tidurlah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan laporannya.”

****

Semenjak dini hari itu, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk belum lagi bertatap muka karena sama-sama sibuk dengan skripsi. Jinhyuk pun hanya mengabari Wooseok via telepon bahwa dia sudah selesai sidang awal Desember ini. Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka berdua baru bisa berjumpa lagi setelah Yohan dibawa ke Seoul Jungang Hospital oleh Hangyul akibat memforsir latihan hingga cedera.

“Bagaimana sidang skripsimu?” tanya Jinhyuk sembari jalan bersisian dengan Wooseok di koridor menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

“Sidangnya pertengahan Januari nanti. Doakan lancar, ya?”

“Tentu saja. Intinya kau harus tenang dan cukup tidur.”

Tak terasa langkah keduanya sudah sampai di ambang pintu dan gerimis hujan salju sore itu tampak belum memberi tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti.

“Dingin sekali, ya?” celetuk Jinhyuk saat bisa melihat jelas hembusan napas Wooseok yang menguap di udara. “Sini, biar hangat.”

Seketika tubuh Wooseok diraihnya ke dalam pelukan. Wooseok sungguh tak menduga inisiatif Jinhyuk yang satu ini, mengingat interaksi mereka terakhir kali cukup canggung gara-gara ketidaksabarannya sendiri.

“Jangan khawatir, Yohan akan lekas sembuh. Semangatmu jangan sampai hilang karena aku menunggumu di wisuda Maret nanti.”

Wooseok tanpa sadar menguratkan senyum simpul manisnya. Dia terhanyut dalam bisikan Jinhyuk yang menenangkan.

“Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa nanti, Jinhyuk.”

****

Sooil, Jinhyuk, Wooseok, Changhyun, Minsoo, Yein, Jisoo, dan Hwang Eunbi baru selesai diwisuda hari ini. Semua tampak menawan dalam balutan toga hitam-merah dan selempang merah kebanggaan Korea University. Mereka memang sudah janjian untuk berfoto bareng di halaman depan gedung rektorat yang bergaya kastil kuno, sembari menunggu anggota keluarga mereka yang masih mengantre keluar gedung.

”Satu, dua, tiga!” seru Dongyeol yang bersedia dengan senang hati menjadi fotografer mereka.

Sebelum berpisah, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk saling berpelukan dan memberi selamat sekali lagi, tak terkecuali Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Sambil berpelukan, Jinhyuk berbisik pada Wooseok, meminta waktunya sebentar untuk bicara berdua. Begitu menyetujuinya, Jinhyuk langsung menggenggam tangan Wooseok dan menariknya masuk kembali ke gedung rektorat.

****

“Aku berangkat Agustus nanti.”

Setelah menahannya sekian waktu, akhirnya Jinhyuk memutuskan memberi tahu Wooseok soal kelanjutan studinya. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan di dekat panggung auditorium kecil. Dengan saksama Wooseok membaca surel di ponsel Jinhyuk yang menyatakan penerimaannya sebagai mahasiswa S2 di Galatasaray University, Istanbul, Turki.

“Jujur aku belum berani mengajakmu berpacaran karena ini, Wooseok. Aku hanya takut kau tidak mau berhubungan jarak jauh, seperti mantanku dulu. Kau membuatku nyaman untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Sifatmu yang bertolak belakang denganku, justru menjadikanku terasa lengkap dan bisa melihat kehidupan dari sudut pandang yang lain.”

Seusai mengaku panjang-lebar, Jinhyuk beranjak dari kursinya dan berjongkok di depan Wooseok. Kedua tangan Jinhyuk meraih kesepuluh jemari Wooseok yang masih memegangi ponselnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. Perhatian Wooseok pun kini jadi terfokus pada Jinhyuk sepenuhnya.

“Wooseok, percayalah padaku. Meski nanti kita tidak bisa bersama secara fisik setiap hari, aku akan berusaha keras untuk segera menyelesaikan studi di sana dan kembali padamu. Kita sama-sama mendukung dan mengembangkan diri demi masa depan berdua, ya?”

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jinhyuk mengontrol emosinya yang naik-turun saat bertutur kata mengajak Wooseok menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Walau ekspresinya tampak meyakinkan, hati Jinhyuk sesungguhnya sangat gelisah karena takut ditolak. Terlebih Wooseok memasang wajah datar yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca.

“Baiklah, aku percaya padamu,” balas Wooseok sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Raut wajah Jinhyuk yang tegang sejak tadi akhirnya berubah ceria dan dihiasi oleh senyuman lebar khasnya. Tubuh mungil Wooseok pun tak ayal dia rengkuh dalam dekapannya.

“Terima kasih, Wooseok.”

“Berterimakasihlah pada Yohan karena sudah memberitahuku lebih dulu dan merestui hubungan kita,” pesan Wooseok pada Jinhyuk yang direspon dengan tawa kecil nan malu sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Selagi jarak wajah mereka masih dekat, Jinhyuk memagut bibir ranum Wooseok tanpa pikir panjang. Keduanya pun terhanyut memadu kasih dalam pergerakan ciuman yang lambat nan emosional seolah seluruh waktu di dunia mereka miliki. Itu sebelum ponsel Jinhyuk berdering menerima panggilan dari ibunya.

_”Jinhyuk, kau di mana? Kita harus cepat ke studio foto. Orang tua Wooseok juga sudah menunggu. Dia bersamamu, ‘kan?”_

****

Setelah resmi berpacaran, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok memanfaatkan sisa waktu lima bulan kebersamaan mereka dengan pergi berkencan ke taman hiburan Lotte World, Everland, dan tempat-tempat pacaran _mainstream_ lainnya. Selain itu, Wooseok juga menemani Jinhyuk berbelanja barang-barang keperluannya selama di Turki nanti.

Di pertengahan Juni, mereka berdua juga menyempatkan diri untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan perdana bulanan kelompok tari pedangnya Yohan di Seocho Culture Center, bersama dengan orang tua Wooseok dan Yuvin yang kini juga sudah berpacaran dengan Yohan.

Satu bulan menjelang keberangkatan Jinhyuk, kedua orang tua mereka berinisiatif mengajak Wooseok dan Jinhyuk berlibur sehari semalam di Yangpyeong-gun. Mereka menginap di sebuah _pension_ yang berlokasi persis di samping Waduk Wolsan, tempat memancing ikan sekaligus pesta BBQ favorit Ayah Jinhyuk dan Ayah Wooseok saat musim panas. Sayangnya Yohan tidak bisa ikut karena jadwal _performance_ -nya sedang padat.

****

Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, Jinhyuk menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Wooseok tanpa tertinggal satu titik pun. Dia sedang mempersiapkan batin dan fisik Wooseok sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas bercinta ke tahap utama, karena ini sama-sama kali pertama bagi mereka berdua. Jinhyuk mengungkung Wooseok yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya, di dalam kamar mereka yang sebenarnya tak begitu jauh dari kamar kedua orang tua mereka di Haneul Lake Pension. Keduanya pun kini sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang sama sekali dan bermandikan peluh.

“Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?” tanya Jinhyuk meminta izin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

“Aku akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya, bersamamu, di sini, sekarang juga.”

Setelah diberi lampu hijau, tanpa ragu lagi Jinhyuk mengisap manis dan kenyalnya bibir Wooseok sembari menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan hati-hati. Dibimbingnya tubuh mungil Wooseok yang rentan ke dalam harmonisasi gerakan yang semakin intens dan cepat. Leguhan nikmat dan deru napas mereka yang saling bersahutan mulai mengisi kesunyian danau di malam yang larut itu hingga mengantarkan pelepasan keduanya di saat yang bersamaan.

“ _I love you,_ ” bisik Jinhyuk sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak ke samping dan merengkuh kembali kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan.

“ _I love you, too._ ”

****

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk berjalan santai di depan orang tua Jinhyuk menuju area terbatas keberangkatan Terminal 1 Bandara Internasional Incheon. Jemari mereka bertautan erat, enggan saling melepaskan. Namun apa daya, kini saatnya Jinhyuk harus pergi menimba ilmu di negeri Eurasia itu.

“Tunggu aku, ya? Kuusahakan lekas selesai,” tutur Jinhyuk sambil menyeka pelan pipi kiri Wooseok yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

“Jangan khawatir, belajarlah yang benar di sana. Aku tidak akan takut menunggu jika alasannya itu kamu.”

Kalimat perpisahan dari Wooseok barusan menggerakan tangan kanan Jinhyuk untuk meraih belakang kepala Wooseok. Diciumnya kening Wooseok dalam keheningan sebagai janji mempertahankan hubungan mereka, apa pun yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Tak lupa Jinhyuk juga berpamitan kepada Ayah dan Ibunya yang senantiasa mendukung cita-cita putra semata wayangnya itu. Lambaian tangan Jinhyuk perlahan-lahan menghilang bersama sosok jangkungnya dari balik pintu kaca. Sementara itu di posisinya berdiri, Wooseok menguratkan senyuman optimis yang mengiringi langkah pasti sang kekasih.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 28th 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak for #100waysweishin ficfest  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1276992217798701057


End file.
